DPHP RANDOMNESS
by DPfruitloop
Summary: What happens when the Phantom team meets the Potter team? HUMOR! Just a little story me and my friend came up with... I know its weird and crazy... enjoy :


**Me: So don't worry guys… not giving up on my story…. My friend and I just thought you would enjoy a stupid story… courtesy of our extreme boredom.**

_**Danny Muse: Oh my gosh… what on earth are you going to do? *Face pales***_

**Me: *Smiles evily.* Buahahhahah**

_**Danny Muse: Oh help….**_

**LoveOnMyArms: Sam, Ron, Dumbledore, Vlad, Jazz.**

**DPfruitloop: Tucker, Danny, Hermione, Harry, Voldemort.**

Tucker: Hey Danny! Wanna go down to the Nasty Burger after school tomorrow?

Danny: Na… I think that Sam would appreciate a break from watching us eat meat. Haha.

Tucker: Hey… speaking of which… where is Sam?

Sam: I died.

Jazz: That sucks…

Vlad: I'm evil .

Danny: What are you doing here fruit-loop? *goes ghost*

Vlad: -pees himself-

Jazz: That's hot…

Sam: I-I don't even want to know –paints nails black and eats a salad-

Voldemort: BUAHHAHAHAHAHAH I AM EVIL!

Danny: What are you? Some ghost?

Voldemort….no…..

Tucker: HEHEHEHHEH YOU'RE FUNNY LOOKING!

Sam: That's kind…

Ron: VLADDYMORT! I MEAN VOLDEMORT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MY LOVE?

Dumbledore: -whispers to Ron- That guy with glasses and a hat is hot.

Tucker: O.O IS YOU TALKING ABOUT ME OLD BRO?

Danny: And what do you mean "My love" redhead?

Harry: Hey ghost thing… is that your sister with the blue headband?

Danny: …. Ummm who are you?

Harry: She is hot.

Danny: DUDE! WHAT THE FUDGE IS WRONG WITH YOU? *blasts Harry with ecto-ray.*

Harry: AHHHHHHH *dies*

Voldemort: hey thanks.

Ron: It's ginger to you, ghost boy.

Dumbledore: -assaults Tucker-

Jazz: NOOOO! HE WAS HAWT!

Vlad: Hey Voldy, ;)

Sam: I don't even know….

Danny: okay so let me get this straight dude... Ron is it? Are saying you have the hots for me?

Ron: Yes. –Attacks-

Sam: Violent much….O.o –goes to vegetarian/ emo corner-

Jazz: My life sucks -commits suicide-

Danny: JAZZ NO! * cries over dead body and turns to Ron* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! *shoots ecto-blast at Ron and kills him.*

Hermione: HEY HARRY GUESS WHAT?

Harry: What?

Hermione: I WENT GOTH!

Harry: Oh my gosh…

Hermione: Yup. Oh look a fellow Goth! LET'S GO SEE HAPPY FEET 2 TOGETHER WHILE EATING A SALAD!

Sam: o.o OKAY! –Runs off together and gets married-

Vlad: -cries because Voldemort still hasn't said Hi back-

Jazz: -is still dead-

Ron: -is still dead-

Dumbledore: -dances-

Tucker: I will NOT dance with you… Danny help please.

Danny: SAM LEFT ME! *cries*

Tucker: DANNY HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME OLD BRO!

Voldemort: What the fudge is wrong with you fruit-loop?

Dumbledore: Imperio! NOW YOU SHALL DANCE WITH ME!

Vlad: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A FRUIT-LOOP! AT LEAST I HAVE A NOSE! AND A _SOUL_.

Voldemort: WELL AT LEAST I- na you're right… I suck.*commits suicide*

Danny: SAM! *cries*

Tucker: DANNY THIS OLD DUDE IS A GHOST!

Danny: I highly doubt that.

Tucker: YA HE IS! HE DIED IN THE 6TH MOVIE!

Danny: oh yeah I remember that…Me and Sam saw that together… *cries*

Tucker: OH FUDGE!

Vlad: NOOOOO! MY LOVE! –Commits suicide-

Dumbledore: Oh….I'm supposedly dead…-dies again- (Kids, this is what happens when you eat too much fast food)

Danny: MY LIFE IS INCOMPLETE WITHOUT SAM!

Tucker: what am I? Chopped liver?

Danny: yup.

Tucker: you suck.

Danny: I know.

Tucker: well do you want to play video games or something?

Danny: Na my life sucks without Sam. *commits suicide*

Tucker WHAT THE FUDGE! NOW I'M FOREVER ALONE…at least I still have my PDA….*drops PDA and it breaks*…my life sucks.

THE END.

_**Danny Muse: you are messed up DPfruitloop…**_

**Me: I warned you.**

_**Danny Muse: Never write another one of these.**_

**Me: No promises **

_**Danny Muse: Help me readers… help.**_

**LoveOnMyArms: Just shush Danny…you know you enjoyed having a ginger fall in love with you…**

_**Danny Muse: *face pales* DID NOT!**_

**Me and LoveOnMyArms: SURE….**

_**Danny Muse: YOU SUCK *leaves***_

**Me: sorry guys Comment if you enjoyed… and maybe I will post another one, probably as a second chapter to this. If you thought this was terrible or the weirdest thing you have ever read in your life, that's fine, go get eaten by a Basilisk that is controlled by Vlad. Okay thanks readers!**


End file.
